


watch me fall apart

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels boxed up, all of her impacted so that she's covered with wolf and she can't get out, she can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch me fall apart

It itches beneath her skin like a disease.   
  
The moon.   
  
She can feel it in her blood, climbing its way through her body, coursing, burning.   
  
She feels boxed up, all of her impacted so that she's covered with wolf and she can't get out, she can't breathe.   
  
_You can know everything_ , Peter breathes in her hair. And she wants it, wants to feel the knowledge living through her, wants it in her fingerprints.    
  
But it, he, Peter, the wolf, makes her feel boxed in, repressed, like she's going to implode into nothingness.   
  
And nothing,  _nothing_  has ever quite felt as bad as that. As bad as disappearing.   
  
She looks at herself in the mirror and tries to see red hair and pale skin and green eyes, but all she sees is the moon, beneath her skin.   
  
It howls at her, and she pulls, digs, scrapes at it.   
  
The wolf laughs.


End file.
